Interviews with the Lion King Characters
by Eleanor-LianaSeville101
Summary: Read this whirlwind of characters as I interview the Lion King characters. I will be interviewing the ones that were on screen and those that were, sadly, not on screen ( But I still wanted them on screen. LOL ) ANYWHOO I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! :D :D :D :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

Lion King Interviews

Hey everyone its me….. LianaSeville101! Anyways this story will be interviewing the Lion King characters. The ones in the movies and the ones not in the movies and a couple of my OC's! I hope you will like it! We will start with the characters from Lion King 1! See ya soon!

LianaSeville101 OUT!

PEACE!


	2. Mufasa's Interview

Mufasa's Interview

Me: Hey folks and welcome too… Liana's Interview with the Lion King Characters! Today we have none other than the Great King… MUFASA!

Mufasa: Hi everyone.

Me: So how are you Mufasa?

Mufasa: I'm good.

Me: Now we can start with the questions. First question. How did it feel when Simba was born?

Mufasa: Well me and Sarabi were very proud and happy that we finally had a cub. He was adorable. After that we couldn't even think of having more cubs with Simba being so energetic.

Me: Aww. Second question. Were you and your father closer than him and Scar?

Mufasa: Sadly, yes we were. You see my father only wanted one cub, but when Scar was born he didn't care for him at all. That's why Scar has that Scar on his face. I guess he snapped when that happened and started calling himself Scar.

Me: Wow, that was deep. Third question. Is it true you liked Sarafina but was betrothed to Sarabi as a cub?

Mufasa: Yes that's true. Me and Sarafina loved each other to no end. Me and Sarabi grew to love each other but, between you and me , when me and Sarabi's relationship was shaky I would see Sarafina.

Me: *Writes that down* Interesting. Fourth question and this is personal. What did it feel like when you realized Scar was going to kill you?

Mufasa: Well I didn't have much time to think about as I was already falling to my death. What I felt was anger, pain, regret for not being there for him, and sadness and disappointment.

Me: Wow I feel really bad for you. Excuse me for a minute. *Cries on Mufasa's shoulder* It's just so SAD!

Mufasa: *Pats shoulder* There there child, there there.

Me: Thanks Muffy. *Dries eyes* Fifth question. Did you enjoy working on the Lion King?

Mufasa: Yes. It was very fun and I was disappointed when I had to die and my son Simba had to run away and Sarabi had to stay and give the Pride hope.

Me: Wow. Sixth question. How did you feel on set when it was he scene when Scar hit Sarabi?

Mufasa: I was like…. HOW DARE HE HIT MY MATE! Someone had to literally hold back me when I saw her hit the ground and slide across the floor. I calmed down when we went to the Jungle for 'alone time'. *wink wink*

Me: Awkward. Seventh question. Were you sad when Simba started crying over your ' dead ' body?

Mufasa: It broke my heart into a million pieces when we did that scene. I think Simba was actually crying. He was very young back then.

Me: Dang Skippy. That's heartbreaking. Eighth question. When you found out that Simba and Nala were at the Elephant Graveyard how did you feel.

Mufasa: First of all, Zazu look hilarious in that scene because he looked like he got burnt. Anyways. I felt angry and scared for their lives. I also felt very disappointed in Simba. It was a very scary moment on screen and off screen. Let's just say that those hyenas were NOT the smartest or nicest.

Me: *writes first part down*

Mufasa: Why are you writing that down?

Me: Um….. for memories.

Mufasa: Oh… OK.

Me: Ninth question. Do you like my TLK story The Story Of Liana: A Forgotten Cub?

Mufasa: Yes. I can ,but I wont, tell you the reason Liana wasn't blessed if you were wondering. Your story is interesting and I like the parts with me and Rafiki joking around.

Me: No problem Mufasa. You are my favorite King though.

Mufasa: Why thank you.

Me: Tenth question. Did you enjoy this interview?

Mufasa: I really did compared to other interviews. You and Arigons are by far the best interviews I have had.

Me: Thank you for coming Mufasa. It was a pleasure to have you here.

Mufasa: It was a pleasure to be here. Now I must get back up to where I belong. Good bye Liana. Take care. *Starts walking up white stairs to the sky*

Me: YOU TOO MUFFY! See ya later.

Me: Well that's all for this interview. Stay tuned for Sarabi's interview. If your wondering Mufasa just went back to heaven. Hope you enjoyed!

Authors Note: Hey if Arigon is reading this just wanted to say I loved your interview story so I just had to say something!

Till next interview…..

LianaSeville101 OUT!

PEACE!


	3. Sarabi's Interview

Sarabi's Interview

Me: Hey everyone! Today for this interview we have… The Hope Queen… SARABI!

Audience: *Claps and Cheers*

Sarabi: *Walks on stage* Hello everyone.

Me: So how are you Sarabi?

Sarabi: I'm fine. Thanks for asking!

Me: No problem. Should we get these questions started or what?

Sarabi: Ask away Liana!

Me: First question. Were you born in the Pridelands or were you from someplace else?

Sarabi: I was originally from a pride called the Acacia Pride. I was separated and traded for land. *sob* B-by m-y own FATHER! *Burst in to tears*

Me: *Holds her as she cries* There, there ,Sarabi, there, there.

Sarabi: Thank you Liana. *Dries eyes* I'm ready for more questions now.

Me: OK. Second question. How did it feel when you were shooting the Lion King?

Sarabi: Personally I thought it was amazing! Just think a ordinary pride like ours was in not one but Two movies! I felt so happy when it started but so sad when it ended.

Me: I wish I was on there. ANYWHOO! Third question. Did you ever like Scar?

Sarabi: At one point… Yes, yes I did.

Audience: GASPS!

Me: *Writes that down*

Sarabi: Why are you writing that down?

Me: Memories.

Sarabi: Oh…. Cool.

Me: Fourth question. How did it feel when you did the scene where Scar slapped you?

Sarabi: I know it was part of the movie but I couldn't help but see a smile on Scar's face. *Thinks* Anyways I felt frustrated that I had to be chosen for that part but, hey, it made it way more dramatic right?

Me: Totally. I feel the same way sister. Fifth question. How many times do you have to hunt in a day?

Sarabi: If we get a big kill maybe we won't have to hunt for a couple days. But normally we hunt twice a day.

Me: Interesting. Sixth question. This is personal. Were you hit on by Scar?

Sarabi: Yes, in fact me, Sarafina, and Nala were. Along with my dear friend Kala. Bless her soul.

Me: That must have been hard.

Sarabi: It was.

Me: Seventh question. Its another personal one. What happened to Kala if I may ask?

Sarabi: Well Kala was hit on by Scar multiple times right after all the cubs in the pride were killed except Nala for reasons only she and Sarafina know. She found a male and the mated. They had a strong relationship. We were planning on attacking Scar when he came out of the bushes right after she told she was pregnant. Her mate, Sekou, was bold enough to challenge him and Scar cheated by sending the hyenas after him. He was killed. Kala's cubs were condemmed by Scar for they were to be taken away after birth and when the time came…. Kala had them. I tried to help her get away with them but she was weak. They knocked me out but before they did I saw her being killed by Scar and Zira. It was the saddest thing I saw besides Mufasa dying in the movie.

Me: Can you wait for a minute.

Sarabi: Of course dear.

Me: *Burst into tears and leans on Sarabi's shoulder* I am so so sorry you went through that!

Sarabi: It's ok. It's in the past now.

Me: O-OK. Anyways. Eighth question. How did you feel when Simba came back?

Sarabi: I rejoiced because in real life outside the movie we were separated for real so when we shot the scene you could feel the emotion.

Me: WOW! That must have been amazing and sad! Ninth queston. Were you sad when you didn't make it to the second movie?

Sarabi: A little but when we could me and MUfasa would visit Tanabi, Kopa, and Kiara.

Me: Cool. Tenth question. Do you like my story?

Sarabi: Yes I do Liana. It is very unique and I'm glad to have met my great grandchild. You my sweet little Liana.

Me: Thanks great grandma Bibi. *Hugs her* I will see you again.

Me: That was the last question. Good bye Sarabi!

Sarabi: Goodbye my little Liana! Stay good and smack some sense into your mother! Take care! *She walks up on the stairs to the clouds and meets Mufasa there*

Mufasa & Sarabi: Good bye! *They fade away*

Me: GOOD BYE! LOVE YOU!

Me: Well that was it for Sarabi's interview! I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for…. Sarafina's interview!

LianaSeville101 OUT!

PEACE!


	4. Sarafina's Interview

Sarafina's Interview!

Me: Welcome back to LIANA'S INTERVIEW WITH LION KING CHARACTERS! Today I present to you Nala's beautiful mother….. SARAFINA!

Audience: WOO HOO!

Me: Hi Sarafina!

Sarafina: Hey Liana. I'm ready to start the questions!

Me: Ok. Question number one. Are you from the Pridelands?

Sarafina: No. I was a lioness in a terrible pride with a king who just wanted all the lionesses everyday. I ran away and my mother disowned me. That's when I met everyone and became apart of the Pridelanders.

Me: Wow that must've been hard.

Sarafina: It was.

Me: Question number two. How did you feel when Nala was born?

Sarafina: I was very excited since me and Sarabi had had our cubs at the same time. It was magical seeing her open her eyes for the first time!

Me: Cool. Question number three and this is personal. Who is Nala's father?

Sarafina: Her father is….. Scar.

Audience: Gasps! (one lady faints)

Sarafina: I wanted a cub and Mufasa was with Sarabi for reasons that only Ahadi knows. I asked Scar and he said ok. When she was born I told the lionesses and Nala it was a rouge named Ni. It hurt him and I said she could call him Uncle Scar. I haven't even told her he was her father yet.

Me: (Writing that down)

Sarafina: Why are you writing it down? (Tries to sneak a peek)

Me: (yanks it away) For sweet memories.

Sarafina: Mmmmhhmm….. OK!

Me: Question number four. Who killed Mheetu?

Sarafina: Scar killed him because he thought he was a threat to the throne. My poor little baby boy! (Breaks down crying) He had such a short life!

Me: There there Fina. There,there. (Me patting her paw and handing her tissues.) Are you ready for a couple more questions?

Sarafina: Yea.

Me: Ok. Question number five. Did you ever like Scar?

Sarafina: Yes I admit I did like him as a teen but then he got his Scar and he was never the same.

Me: Deep. Question number six. Do you wish you had more development in the Lion King movie. I mean you only had one line!

Sarafina: Well I do wish I got a bigger development sometimes but you see I'm very camera shy around people so I'm fine with that. I'm just glad little Nala had fun.

Me: Question number seven. What did you think when Mufasa and Simba 'died' in the movie?

Sarafina: To say the truth I was a little scared for Simba when they sent hi and Mufasa away off the original set.

Me: Hmmm interesting. Question number eight. Are you and Sarabi sisters?

Sarafina: No but we are best friends who could be sisters. We are very close in any way.

Me: That's cool. It's like me and my great friend xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx! I love her to death! She awesome!

Sarafina: COOL!

Me: I know right! Question number nine. What's your favorite thing to eat?

Sarafina: I like antelope sometimes but mostly water buffalo.

Me: Cool. Last question. Do you like my story?

Sarafina: I adore your story Liana. Especially the song in the last chapter! That was wonderful. Well I must be going now. Ta ta Liana ands smack some sense into Kiara and Kiki please! (Walks away)

Me: Bye Fina! (waves goodbye)

Me: Well that's all the time we have for today! See ya next with… SCAR! That will be a very interesting interview. (wiggles eyebrows evilly) Mwahhahahaha.

Authors Note: Shout out to xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx! I luv ya girl! *BROFIST* And to my dear bros Simon, Alvin, and Theo… IM NOT DEAD! IM VERY MUCH ALIVE! NO NEED TO WORRY!

LIANA OUT! PEACE!


End file.
